Beyond Belief Fate
by Chahel Ayushi
Summary: Sakura tak tau kenapa Tuhan seolah mempermainkan takdirnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari sehari, hidupnya seratus persen berubah. Sakura harus berhadapan dengan bahaya yang mengincar nyawanya setiap saat dan juga bahaya yang mengincar hatinya, pesona Uchiha Sasuke yang nyaris membunuhnya setiap saat/REPOST AND EDIT/ story by lollipopsehun [HIATUS SAMPAI PKL SELESAI]


**UNWRITTEN FATE**

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tak tau kenapa Tuhan seolah mempermainkan takdirnya. Dalam waktu kurang dari sehari, hidupnya seratus persen berubah. Sakura harus berhadapan dengan bahaya yang mengincar nyawanya setiap saat dan juga bahaya yang mengincar hatinya, tau kenapa? Pesona seseorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke nyaris membunuhnya setiap saat.

.

.

.

.

 _Naruto_ _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _ **Story**_ _ **© lollipopsehun**_

 _ **Edit & Repost by Chahel Ayushi**_

 _Saya hanya merepost dan sedikit mengedit , menyesuaikan dengan pairing SasuSaku._

 **[SAYA SUDAH MENDAPAT IJIN UNTUK MEREPOST DAN MENGEDIT DARI AUTHOR YANG BERSANGKUTAN]**

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedikit menggigil saat udara dingin menyentuh kulitnya yang tipis, angin kencang berhasil menembus jaket tebal dan juga sweater beberapa lapis yang ia kenakan. Sakura sebenarnya benci musim dingin, tapi bodohnya, ia malah harus pergi ke sebuah negara dengan cuaca ekstrem di musim dingin tahun ini. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara internasional, asap putih langsung berlomba-lomba keluar dari bibibirnya saat Sakura bernapas.

Sial.

Sakura merapatkan jaket tebalnya dan memakai topi untuk menghindari butiran salju yang turun cukup lebat siang ini. Masih dengan asap mengepul dari bibinya, dua tangannya menyeret paksa koper besar berwarna biru tua, dan dalam hati merutuki kepergiannya ke negara ini.

Beruntungnya Sakura, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan taksi di depan pintu kedatangan bandara, bahkan ia lebih beruntung karena pengemudi taksi menyapanya dengan senyum lebar dan membantunya memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam mobil.

Sakura balas tersenyum, segera masuk ke dalam taksi untuk mendapatkan sedikit rasa hangat. Dengan sopan, masih tanpa bicara, Sakura menunjukkan tempat yang ia tuju, dan singkat saja, pengemudi paruh baya itu sudah melesat di jalanan ibukota yang nyaris tenggelam dalam lautan gumpalan padat berwarna putih.

Masih merutuki nasibnya dalam hati, Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat keramaian kota di luar sana. Sepertinya sudah mendekati hari natal karena pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan mulai dihiasi kemerlap lampu berwarna-warni, ah, natal seharusnya menjadi moment hangat bersama keluarga, tapi kenapa Sakura merasa dirinya sedang dibuang, mungkin lebih tepatnya diasingkan.

Kisah menyedihkan ini dimulai beberapa bulan yang lalu, karena sikap buruknya belakangan ini—keluar masuk kelab malam, menjual beberapa asset ayahnya, dan bahkan ikut balap liar– terendus oleh ayahnya, mau tak mau, ayahnya mengirim Sakura kesini dengan tugas yang lumayan berat.

Sakura lahir dari rahim ibunya yang berasal dari Konoha sedangkan ayahnya orang Suna asli. Sejak lahir, Sakura hanya mengunjungi kota asal ibunya ini untuk menemui kakek neneknya, dan yah, selebihnya hanya untuk berlibur saja. Parahnya, semenjak kakek neneknya berpulang, Sakura jarang mengunjungi tanah kelahiran ibunya—itulah yang membuatnya sedikit asing dengan suhu ekstrim disini.

Anggaplah Sakura sedang menjalani masa hukuman sekarang, ia harus hidup sendiri di negara asing tanpa diberi uang sepeserpun—yang ayahnya berikan hanya sebuah apartemen di tengan kota, itupun Sakura tempati karena sudah tidak ada orang yang menyewa.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Sakura harus bisa hidup sendiri. Bahkan ia harus mulai mencari pekerjaan di negeri asing ini. Yah, setelah lulus kuliah dua tahun yang lalu, Sakura malas bekerja. Lagipula, kenapa ia harus bekerja jika ayahnya selalu mengisi penuh dompetnya, bekerja hanya akan buang-buang waktu.

Tapi sekarang, bagaimana gadis pemalas itu bisa hidup sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura mendesah ringan. Ia memeriksa ponselnya yang kosong tanpa pesan—hanya ada beberapa pemberitahuan mengenai uang yang sudah masuk ke rekeningnya, yah, bagaimanapun, ibu Sakura masih memiliki jiwa pemaaf yang besar jika dibanding dengan ayahnya. Atau mungkin juga kakak lelakinya yang paling tua mengirimkan uang, Sakura tak begitu peduli siapa yang mengirim itu, yang jelas setidaknya ia memiliki uang untuk bertahan hidup.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura harus membuktikan semua orang ia bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan kembali diterima dalam keluarganya. Sakura harus pulang secepat mungkin —setahun atau dua tahun? Demi Tuhan, masih lama menuju kesana.

Taksi yang ia tumpangi tanpa sadar sudah berhenti di depan sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Sakura memberikan beberapa lembar uang dan mengucapkan terima kasih saat pria paruh baya itu membantu mengeluarkan dua koper besarnya. Ia masih berdiri mematung, melihat sekeliling, mencocokan gedung dihadapannya dengan foto yang berada di dalam ponselnya—ini memang benar. Kelihatannya gedung ini masih bagus, yah, meskipun tidak terkesan sangat mewah, mungkin Sakura akan betah tinggal disini.

Baru saja Sakura melangkah menuju pintu masuk beberapa jengkal, seseorang dengan jaket tebal berwarna hitam menabrak tubuhnya. Cukup keras hingga ia terduduk di aspal basah, melepaskan pegangan pada kopernya tanpa ia sadari. Sakura mengaduh, siap mengumpat, tapi kemudian pria itu menarik tangannya dengan cepat untuk membantunya berdiri.

Pria asing itu meraih tangan Sakura, dengan cepat menyelipkan sebuah benda berukuran sangat kecil. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Sakura, melihat benda asing itu. Tampak seperti sebuah microchip untuk menyimpan data dari komputer.

"Tolong simpan ini baik-baik, berikan pada seseorang yang akan menemui nanti sore," pria itu berbicara cepat—terkesan terburu-buru, kemudian beberapa kali menoleh ke arah belakang dengan gugup. Sakura tak mengerti. "Jika dia mengatakan burung tidak bisa terbang mundur, kau harus menjawab beberapa bisa," lagi-lagi ia menoleh ke belakang dengan gugup. "Jangan berikan kepada orang lain selain pria yang mengatakan hal itu,"

"Tunggu dulu, apa ini?" tanya Sakura, semakin bingung sekarang. Ia berusaha membuka genggaman tangannya untuk melihat benda itu lagi, tapi sang pria asing menahan tangannya agar tetap tertutup rapat.

Pria itu tampak sangat gugup. "Lakukan saja, kumohon" ia berusaha menyakinkan. "Terima kasih," ucapnya, kemudian ia berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung dengan tatapan bodoh.

Saat Sakura lihat, beberapa orang menggunakan jas hitam yang sama dengan pria tadi berlarian ke arahnya, ia menggenggam microchip itu erat-erat. Sakura tak tau mengapa ia melakukan ini, hanya saja, sepertinya pria tadi benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan. Pria-pria itu sedikit memandangi Sakura dengan aneh, kemudian kembali mengabaikannya.

Mencoba untuk tidak gugup, Sakura menyelipkan benda kecil itu ke dalam saku jaket tebalnya, kemudian perlahan mengambil kopernya yang jatuh di tanah, sementara beberapa orang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu dan berlarian kesana kemari.

Meskipun ia gugup dan nyaris terjungkal di depan pintu masuk, Sakura berhasil meraih kamar apartemennya.

Melupakan sejenak kejadian yang menimpanya barusan, Sakura mencoba mengamati keadaan kamar itu. Cukup luas sebenarnya, dengan satu kamar tidur beranjang besar, satu dapur, dan ruang televisi yang cukup besar, sudah membuatnya bernapas lega.

Setidaknya Ayah tidak menyiksaku perkara tempat tinggal.

Setelah meletakkan barang-barangnya, Sakura memasukkan benda kecil itu ke dalam plastik zipline, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam brankas kecil tempatnya biasa menyimpan gulungan uang. Dengan satu tarikan napas, Sakura berhasil membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang super empuk.

Ini hari yang panjang dan melelahkan.

Masa bodoh dengan benda kecil asing itu, Sakura hanya ingin tidur sekarang

.

.

Sakura baru bangun dari tidurnya saat matahari sudah hampir tak tampak, sebenarnya ia ingin tidur sampai pagi, tapi kebutuhannya yang lain protes minta dituruti—yah, perutnya berbunyi karena lapar. Mau tak mau, Sakura harus kembali mengenakan jaket tebalnya dan melangkah keluar menyambut udara yang nyaris beku untuk mendapatkan makanan.

Demi Tuhan, biasanya ibunya sudah menyiapkan makanan saat Sakura bangun, sekarang ia harus mencari sendiri untuk makan.

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup singkat—hanya menyeberang dari apartemennya—Sakura sudah mendudukkan diri di sebuah tempat makan bertema ramen yang padat di sore hari, hampir saja ia tak bisa mendapatka kursi kosong. Sakura tidak terlalu suka ramen sebenarnya, tapi ia juga tak ingin pergi jauh untuk membeli makanan lain—dan mungkin mulai saat ini, ia akan terbiasa dengan ramen.

Baru saja ia memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya, ponselnya sudah bergetar riuh di kantung. Sakura mengangkatnya dengan satu dehaman malas, sudah tau siapa yang akan berbicara di ujung sana tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

"Ibu, ini bisa membunuhku," protesnya langsung dengan suara melengking, suaranya cukup keras hingga membuat separuh ruangan menoleh ke arahnya, Sakura hanya meringis sambil menggumamkan kata maaf singkat.

Suara lembut tertawa di ujung sana, membuat Sakura mendengus sebal. "Bahkan belum sehari, sayang. Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan hidup jika begini terus?"

Sakura nyaris mengerang kesal. "Makanya, Ibu harus mengirimiku uang lebih banyak. Masa Ibu mau aku mati kelaparan disini,"

"Kau berlebihan," protes ibunya, masih dengan kekehan ringan. "Makanya, cepat cari kerja," Sakura membalas dengan dengusan malas. "Kau akan mengunjungi Bibi, sayang?"

"Akira terlalu jauh, Ibu" sahut Sakura cepat. "Bahkan disini saja aku nyaris beku, bagaimana disana?" rengeknya lagi.

Ibunya kembali tertawa ringan. "Natal nanti, aku akan mengirimkan tiket, pulanglah sebentar,"

Sakura mendesah ringan, dalam hati mulai menghitung berapa minggu tersisa menuju natal. "Apa Ayah menanyakan sesuatu tentang aku?" ia sudah mengantisipasi jika ayahnya memang benar-benar membuangnya, tapi tetap saja menanyakan hal ini untuk memastikan.

"Tentu saja, ia menanyakanmu sejak tadi pagi," balas ibunya. Sakura sedikit mendesah lega, ia bersyukur karena mungkin ada kesempatan untuknya agar dimaafkan dan diijinkan pulang. "Jika memang butuh sesuatu mendadak, kau bisa menghubungi bibimu, aku sudah bicara dengannya,"

"Ya aku tau," sahut Sakura pelan.

Tawa ibunya terdengar lagi. "Hati-hati disana ya sayang, aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ibu," balas Sakura, setengah malas, kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon.

Apa mereka sama sekali tidak khawatir denganku? Bagaimanapun ini negara asing, dan aku hanya gadis belia—oke, ini mulai keterlaluan. Mungkin jika aku mati kelaparan disini, mereka akan menyesal. Ah, terlalu jauh untuk berpikir mati sekarang.

"Hey, boleh aku duduk disini? Aku tidak dapat kursi kosong," sebuah suara seorang pria membuat gerutuan Sakura lenyap, ia mendongak sedikit untuk melihat sumber suara itu.

Demi Tuhan, aku sedang melihat pahatan patung Dewa Yunani yang hidup. Apa aku masih bemimpi sekarang? Ya Tuhan, bagaimana manusia bisa sesempurna ini. Wajahnya luar biasa tampan dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang membingkai kulit porselen pias itu. Bibirnya berwarna merah muda pucat dengan sudut hidung membentuk kesempurnaan. Mata itu seolah bicara melalui sorot tajam retina berwarna hitam pekat. Dan suaranya, benar-benar terdengar seperti lelaki jantan.

Demi Tuhan, apa sudah waktunya aku melihat malaikat surga?

"Nona," ucapan pria itu membuat Sakura kembali ke dunia nyata, ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali, sadar merasa bodoh karena memandangi pria itu terlalu lama.

"Ya, tentu saja," ucapnya sedikit tercekat.

Ada apa denganku?

Pria itu menggumamkan kata terima kasih, menggeser kursi di depan Sakura dan mulai mengunyah makanannya. Tidak mau terlalu terlihat bodoh, Sakura berhenti memandangi pria itu dan mulai makan juga, dengan sebelah tangan memainkan ponsel—padahal tidak ada hal penting dalam ponsel itu.

"Apa kau sering kesini?" tanya pria itu dengan suara lembut.

Apa kau bilang?

Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ah, tidak. Ini pertama kalinya," Pria itu tersenyum ringan, kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

Keparat, mengapa senyumnya tampak begitu menawan. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan tenang jika bajingan ini berada di depanku.

Oke, Sakura, bernapas. Jangan semakin terlihat bodoh.

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang sini ya," pria itu melanjutkan bicara, terdengar seperti basa-basi yang tidak asing. "Kau bukan dari Konoha? Logatmu aneh," ia menambahkan dengan satu kekehan ringan.

Jantungku, Ya Tuhan.

Sakura mengangguk, berusaha tidak terlihat semakin bodoh. "Kelihatan sekali ya?" ia ikut terkekeh, tapi suaranya terdengar seperti orang sekarat. "Aku baru sampai kota ini tadi siang," oke, Sakura juga tidak tau mengapa ia mengatakan hal ini.

"Wah, kau tinggal di sana?" pria tampan itu menunjuk apartemen Sakura dengan ujung dagunya yang runcing, sementara bibirnya kembali mengunyah. Sakura mengangguk singkat, ikut mengunyah juga. "Kau dari Osaka atau Suna?"

Sakura terkekeh ringan. "Suna. Memangnya wajahku terlihat asing untuk ukuran warga Konoha?" entah mengapa Sakura ikut ramah pada pria asing itu. Pria itu tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan tanpa pikir panjang.

Tiba-tiba pria asing itu mengulurkan tangan, membuat Sakura perlahan menyalaminya. "Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya dengan suara khas yang menyenangkan.

Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura sedikit tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangannya. "Haruno Sakura," jawabnya.

"Burung tidak bisa terbang mundur," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura mengernyit.

Tunggu sebentar, mengapa ini terdengar tidak asing?

Dengan otaknya yang tumpul dan mungkin sudah rusak karena terlalu lama mengagumi pria tampan di depannya, Sakura berusaha memutar kembali kejadian yang tadi ia alami. Sakura ingat ada orang asing yang menabraknya dan dengan gugup memberikan sebuah microchip, mengatakan tentang kode-kode rahasia, kemudian menghilang.

Ah, aku ingat sekarang.

"Ya, beberapa bisa," ucap Sakura sedikit, Sasuke kemudian menatapnya dengan senyuman luar biasa tampan. "Kau ingin mengambilnya?" tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meremas tangannya membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

Perlahan menarik tangannya sedikit, membuat Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya. "Maaf. Hanya saja itu terlalu rahasia, bisa kita bicarakan itu di tempat lain?" bisik Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Rahasia?" tanya, mendadak saja mengikuti nada suara Sasuke yang berbisik.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Keberatan jika kita bicara di apartemenmu saja?"

Apa dia bilang? Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan pria asing masuk ke dalam apartemenku?

"Tunggu dulu," jawab Sakura disela kebingungannya.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke merogoh kantung celana jeans birunya, ia mengeluarkan kartu dari dalam sana, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Kartu identitasku. Kau bisa melaporkanku pada polisi jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa menyimpannya," Sakura membolak-balikkan kartu itu, memandangi nama dan foto Sasuke yang tertera disana.

Oke, ini sedikit meyakinkan.

Dengan satu helaan napas, Sakura mengangguk. "Aku percaya padamu," ucapnya, memasukkan kartu identitas Sasuke ke dalam kantung jaketnya. "Ikuti aku," tambahnya.

Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke menuju pintu keluar, ia sedikit menutupi kepalanya untuk menghindari lelehan salju yang turun—karena lupa tidak memakai jaket yang memiliki topi, tapi kemudian, lelehan salju tak lagi mengenai rambutnya. Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya sambil membawa payung berwarna bening untuk melindungi tubuh Sakura dari lelehan salju.

Sebenarnya ini akan romantis jika Sasuke bukan pria asing.

Setelah lampu penanda jalan berubah menjadi hijau, Sakura mulai berjalan, sementara Sasuke mengikuti di sebelahnya, masih memegang payung agar rambut Sakura tidak basah. Hanya beberapa langkah setelah memasuki area parkir yang luas, Sakura berhasil mencapai pintu masuk apartemennya tanpa terpeleset.

Sasuke membuntuti di belakang tubuhnya sementara ia sudah memasuki lift, kemudian menekan angka lantainya—tingkat tertinggi pada gedung itu. Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Sakura berjalan sedikit untuk mencapai depan pintu kamarnya. Ia hendak memasukkan pin untuk membuka pintu, tapi kemudian ia menoleh ke Sasuke, memastikan pria itu mengintip. Seperti sudah paham, Sasuke membuang muka.

Dan Sakura bisa membuka pintunya dengan tenang.

"Masuklah," ucapnya ringan, mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk dan pria itu dengan patuh mengikuti Sakura. Sasuke duduk di sofa Sakura di depan televisi, ia menunggu sementara Sakura mengambil benda kecil itu dari dalam kamar. Sakura memberikan itu pada Sasuke, kemudian duduk di samping pria yang sedang menggumamkan kata terima kasih itu. "Ada lagi yang kau perlukan?" tanya Sakura, tak bisa terdengar acuh.

Sasuke tersenyum, sedikit memutar tubuhnya untuk memandang Sakura. "Sebenarnya ada yang perlu kujelaskan padamu," Sasuke memasukkan plastik kecil itu dalam kantung coat-nya. "Ini mengenai hidupmu setelah ini,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan kening berkerut dalam, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Sasuke membuang napasnya sekali. "Sebelumnya, biar kujelaskan padamu siapa aku," Sakura mengangguk ringan meskipun tidak paham sama sekali. "Aku seorang detektif atau mata-mata mereka biasa menyebut," ia berhenti sebentar untuk menilai ekspresi Sakura. "Kau tau kan yang biasa ada di film-film hollywood?"

Perlahan, Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Kau serius dengan ini? Jadi itu benar-benar ada?" kali ini Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikan yang mulai muncul di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke mengangguk yakin. "Mereka benar-benar ada. Pekerjaanku nyata, Haruno-san,"

"Oke, Sakura saja," ia mengoreksi karena risih dengan panggilan itu tanpa sebab. "Jadi kau seorang polisi?" tambahnya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Tugas kami sama untuk menangkap penjahat, hanya saja, kami bekerja secara rahasia, sedikit di atas kepolisian,"

"Agen rahasia?" otak Sakura mendadak encer karena dia ingat sering menonton film-film seperti itu sebelumnya. Sasuke membalas dengan anggukan. "Apa semua ini masih ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Sayangnya begitu," ucap Sasuke lembut. "Orang yang tadi menyerahkan ini padamu adalah rekan satu timku. Microchip ini berisi tentang data bukti penyelundupan 500kg heroin," Sakura nyaris menganga mendengarnya.

"Wah, luar biasa," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Masalahnya adalah dirimu sekarang, Sakura," ucap Sasuke, Sakura mengernyit bingung, berusaha meminta penjelasan tanpa suara. "Mereka adalah mafia hebat yang berbahaya, mereka bisa meretas rekaman CCTV untuk melihat kejadian tadi saat rekanku memberikan data ini dan tentu saja, itu berbahaya untukmu," Sasuke tampak serius, sedangkan Sakura berusaha mencerna kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu," ia berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir dengan kening berkerut dalam. "Apa itu akan berdampak buruk padaku?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu saja, mereka bisa membunuh siapapun yang terlibat di dalam ini,"

Apa kau bilang? Membunuh? Aku? Apa mereka akan membunuhku? Tapi kenapa?

Oke, mendadak saja Sakura menjadi gugup karena mendengar ucapan itu, padahal ia belum tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis itu mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke. "Aku bekerja pada seseorang, kau bisa menemuinya untuk meminta perlindungan. Sampai mafia itu ditangkap, kau tidak bisa dinyatakan aman,"

"Tunggu dulu," sergah Sakura, masih berusaha berusaha untuk berpikir. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sasuke tersenyum lagi, sebuah senyuman ramah yang menenangkan. "Percayalah padaku, aku hanya ingin melindungimu karena tanpa sengaja kami menyeretmu masuk juga ke dalam masalah ini,"

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

.

.

Sakura menurut saat Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah rumah besar di tengah kota, rumah ini tampak seperti mansion luas, lengkap dengan taman dan kolam renang. Sakura tak tau itu rumah siapa, Sasuke bilang, ia hanya akan membawanya pada seseorang yang akan melindunginya.

Jadi Sakura menurut saat Sasuke menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tamu dan menunggu kedatangan pria yang Sasuke maksud.

Belum sehari ia menjejakkan kaki di negara ini, tapi masalah sudah menghampirinya.

Apalagi ini bukan masalah biasa, ini masalah yang mengancam nyawanya.

Seorang pria masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, membuat Sakura mendongak dan Sasuke bangkit dengan cepat untuk membungkuk dan memberi salam—kemudian dengan kaku, Sakura mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

Pria itu tampak seperti pria dewasa yang lebih tua dari Sasuke, wajah tertutup masker, dan garis rahang yang tercetak meski tertutup masker. Pria itu menggunakan setelan jas hitam rapi, rambut peraknya semakin memberikan kesan maskulin dan dewasa.

Sang pria mengulurkan tangan, dan Sakura menyalaminya dengan kaku.

"Haruno-san?" ucapnya dengan senyum bersahabat.

"Sakura," ia kembali mengoreksi untuk yang kedua kali hari ini. Pria tadi tersenyum, sedikit menggumamkan nama Sakura dengan benar, kemudian mempersilahkan Sakura duduk. Gadis itu menurut. Sakura sedikit melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, Sasuke tampak kaku dan tegang, berbeda dengan keadaannya sebelum pria ini datang.

Ada yang aneh.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi," ucap pria itu dengan nada suara yang mengalir seperti arus sungai tenang. Ia tersenyum lagi. "Kupikir Sasuke sudah sedikit memberimu penjelasan tentang hal ini," Sakura mengangguk kaku. "Begini, Sakura. Sebagai permintaan maafku karena tim ini tanpa sadar melibatkanmu dalam bahaya, aku akan menanggung kehidupanmu mulai sekarang,"

Apa dia bilang? Apa aku baru saja menang lotre? Menanggung hidupku?

"Tunggu dulu," Sakura berhenti sebentar untuk melirik Sasuke, tapi pria itu masih tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi apapun, masih tegang seperti tadi. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura, berusaha terdengar sopan.

Kakashi tersenyum lagi. "Aku akan melindungimu mulai sekarang. Apa kau tinggal sendiri disini?" tanyanya lagi, Sakura hanya menjawab dengan anggukan ringan. "Sampai mafia itu tertangkap, kau bisa tinggal disini," Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Tunggu dulu, apa dia menyuruhku tinggal bersama Sasuke?

"Ah, jangan khawatir, Sasuke tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Nanti akan ada beberapa orang yang tinggal disini," Kakashi menjelaskan dengan satu kekehan ringan—seperti bisa membaca pikiran Sakura, sedangkan ekspresi Sakura masih ragu-ragu. "Aku hanya berusaha melindungimu, Sakura. Kumohon. Kita sedang berurusan dengan mafia yang luar biasa berbahaya,"

Sakura menelan ludah kasar mendengar itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan mulai sekarang?"

Kakashi tersenyum. "Kau hanya perlu tinggal disini mulai sekarang, intinya harus ada yang menjagamu dari bahaya. Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat, tak perlu khawatir dengan itu," perlahan, Sakura mulai percaya ucapan pria asing itu. "Oh ya, satu lagi,"

"Apa?" jawab Sakura cepat.

Lagi-lagi senyuman manis menghiasi wajah Kakashi. "Akan lebih baik jika kau merahasiakan semua ini, demi kenyamanan kita semua," Sakura menghembuskan napas berat, kemudian mengangguk. "Tinggallah disini sampai semua benar-benar aman," tambahnya. Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Ah, untuk malam ini biarkan aku pulang," pintanya, entahlah ia masih harus memikirkan semua kejadian tidak masuk akan ini.

"Tentu saja," ucapnya ringan, Sakura mendesah lega. "Sasuke akan ikut denganmu,"

"Apa?" ucanya dengan suara tinggi.

"Sasuke tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, percaya padaku," bisik Kakashi dengan sebuah senyuman yang nyaris menghipnotis.

Dan memang Sakura tak punya alasan dan kesempatan untuk menolak.

Dalam hati ia berpikir, apa Tuhan sedang bermain-main dengan takdirnya sekarang.

.

.

Sakura melemparkan selimut dan bantal ke sofa —tempat dimana Sasuke akan tidur nantinya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih di kamar mandi. Daritadi, setelah pulang dari rumah Sasuke, ia terus memikirkan semua kejadian ini.

Sungguh ini tidak masuk akal, bagaimana dalam waktu kurang dari sehari, hidupnya seratus delapan puluh derajat berubah. Bagaimana semua takdir buruk ini bisa Tuhan lukiskan untuknya, itu yang masih Sakura rutuki daritadi.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Sakura menoleh, ia melihat Sasuke berdiri disana, sedang mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk berwarna putih.

Lagi-lagi, Sakura terbius oleh ketampanan pria itu.

"Keberatan jika kau tidur di sofa?" tanya Sakura, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa untuk menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

Dengan senyuman lebar—yang manis dan tampan, Sasuke menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak, ini lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih," bisiknya, kemudian menyusul Sakura duduk di atas sofa –di samping gadis itu.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba, ia menghembuskan napas berat beberapa kali.

Sasuke terkekeh ringan. "Yah, kau tidak akan hidup normal mulai sekarang,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura cepat, menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum manis itu.

Sasuke tertawa sedikit. "Hatake Kakashi memang kelihatannya baik tapi dia benar-benar pemimpin yang tegas," ia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Sakura, dan dengan cepat gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan. "Dia akan memberimu pekerjaan," Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Pekerjaan?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau akan diberi pilihan, bekerja dengan tumpukan berkas membosankan atau bekerja menjadi seperti aku," jawabnya.

Tunggu dulu, jadi aku harus bekerja pada pria itu untuk hidup?

Brengsek! Dia bilang akan membiayaiku.

Ah, tapi itu lebih baik karena berarti aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan.

"Apa pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan?" tanya Sakura, terlalu penasaran untuk diam.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Kau akan menjalani serangkaian check kesehatan lengkap. Jika memang dirasa mampu untuk bekerja sebagai mata-mata, kau akan melakukan tugas itu, dan jika tidak, kau hanya akan bekerja dalam kantor membosan dengan tumpukan kertas,"

Tunggu dulu.

"Maksudmu aku akan bekerja menjadi mata-mata seperti dalam film?" Sakura berusaha mendapat penjelasan lebih, ini masih terlalu buram untuknya.

Sasuke tertawa renyah. "Kau tau, difilm-film itu terdengar melebih-lebihkan. Jika memang kau harus bekerja menjadi mata-mata, mungkin tugasmu hanya mengawasi dan melaporkan. Dan tentu saja, kau akan mendapatkan pelatihan khusus,"

"Terdengar mengerikan," balas Sakura acuh, ia masih terlalu awam dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Jadi Sakura tak banyak bicara, gadis itu berdiri dengan cepat, sedikit menggumamkan kata selamat malam untuk Sasuke, dan pergi ke dalam kamarnya dengan pintu terkunci rapat dari dalam.

Sepertinya Sakura tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Note:

 **BIG THANKS buat Kak** **lolipopsehun** **yang udah ngijinin buat repost ff ini.**

Iyaaa! Akhirnya jadi juga repost ff ini. Ada yang kepo lanjutannya? Saya juga kepo. Cuma harus nunggu kak lollipopsehun selesain skripsi, hiks:(

Jadi fanfic ini awalnya pake pairing HunHan, cuma karena saya suka banget sama ff ini(apalagi ngusung genre crime&romance ughh) saya cerita ke **Clairene Nuha** sama **Kila Anindya.**

Dua orang itu pengen baca, **sayangnya** mereka terganjal sama pairing ff asli yang ga mereka kenal. Jadi saya minta ijin sama kak lollipopsehun buat merepost dan tadaaa, dibolehin, hehe! Senengnya bisa bagi cerita keren gini meski bukan karyaku! Eheheee

Yang mau berkunjung ke ff aslinya? **Link: m fanfiction net/s/12236804/1/Beyond-Belief-Fate**

 **Ganti spasi dengan tanda titik./**

Btw, thanks buat yang udah review ff 'Mantan', kirain ff islamic gitu banyak yang kurang suka, ternyataaaaaaa...

.

.

.

.

Mari beri feedback, nanti bakal saya sampaikan ke kak lolliposehun, biar secepetnya update, eheheh.


End file.
